


pull me closer (pull me in)

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what they say about Hollywood and bloodsuckers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pull me closer (pull me in)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaynowkiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaynowkiss/gifts).



> Betaed by Eliza, encouraged by kore, because there needs to be more vamp!Chris in the world. Written as an NYR story for angeltabletting, who said AUs were acceptable. I don't know if this particular type of AU is acceptable, but here's hoping.

There's irony here, and Sebastian has to admit he sees it even before the shock wears off. He was born in a coastal urban center, far from the legendary mountains and superstitious villages of Transylvania. He left the country before he was nine. It's nearly twenty years and two countries later, so of course the all-American golden boy star of his latest movie is not only interested in fucking him, but apparently also intends to drink his blood.

"Umm," he says when Chris pulls back from kissing him long enough to flash a pair of very sharp-looking fangs. He raises a hand to keep Chris from leaning back in, but Chris blinks those stupidly long lashes over brilliant blue eyes and Sebastian forgets to do anything but watch that movement, forgets he wants anything but Chris closer.

"God, look at you," Chris murmurs, laughing a little as Sebastian pulls him down. The laughter makes light gleam off his fangs, and there's something about that Sebastian doesn't like. Chris shushes him when he flinches away, though, and presses their foreheads together so that all he sees are Chris' eyes. "It's all right, Sebs, I've got you."

"Yeah," Sebastian says, but he feels like...he feels....

Chris kisses him again, wet and open-mouthed and so, so deep. Sebastian sinks into it, twists his fingers into Chris' hair and pulls until Chris tilts his head to a better angle. Chris laughs again, but Sebastian likes it this time, likes the way it rumbles against his chest and in his mouth. He smiles into the kiss, laughs a little himself. Then Chris catches Sebastian's bottom lip in his teeth and bites down. It's the lightest nip, but Chris' fangs are razor sharp, and Sebastian's blood wells up immediately. The coppery taste hits his tongue and he remembers exactly what it is that he doesn't like about the entire situation, but then Chris is sucking gently, and the euphoria yanks him under.

He knows people don't believe it, but Sebastian has never really done a lot of drugs, despite being surrounded by them. The few times he's tried them, he's had bad reactions; nothing quite as bad as anything he's portrayed on the screen, nothing that sent him to the hospital, but bad enough that it took less than a handful of times for him to decide he was done. He got a better buzz from liquor, felt more mellow after a smoke, and nothing beat good sex. This, though, this is like the best sex he has ever had multiplied by about a billion. He feels like Chris is caressing every nerve ending in his body, like he is an instrument made for pleasure and Chris is a virtuoso. The places Chris is actually touching him are almost unbearably sensitive. He hears a high gasping, pleading sound and he knows it's coming from him. He wants to beg Chris to stop before this pleasure overwhelms him. He wants to beg Chris to keep going forever.

"Wait until I'm doing this while I'm inside you," Chris says, and how can Chris possibly be talking when Chris is kissing him so deep (how can Chris be talking when Chris is _biting him_ )--but the strangeness of it gets buried under the words--the _thoughts_ \--Chris gives him. "I'll press up against your back. I'll put you in my lap. I'll push up into you so, so far inside you'll never get me out. You'll beg me then."

He shudders and arches up against Chris, and Chris holds him, holds him down, as he shakes through the strongest orgasm of his life. It just seems to go on and on while Chris sucks the breath out of him and holds onto him with what feel less like arms than steel rebar. He's a pressurized container ripped open, his contents spilling out--and Chris is gathering them in, stealing them away. For a moment, at the edge of ecstasy and terror, Sebastian's head clears, and he knows Chris has him, even if Chris hasn't killed him. Then the clarity is lost as he falls down, down, down, oversensitized and jerking helplessly in Chris' grasp.

Chris pulls away, grasps Sebastian's jaw in one hand, and coaxes Sebastian's head to the side so he can murmur into Sebastian's ear, "Breathe, Sebs."

Sebastian does, great heaving lungfuls that sound and feel panicked, though he doesn't know why he'd be panicked. Not when he's honestly still close to boneless with post-orgasmic bliss, Chris petting him calm and almost purring in his ear. He purposely works to slow his own breathing down, drawing air in through his nose and letting it out in a long stream through his mouth. He licks his lips and is thrown when there's not the sting of an open wound, the tang of blood. Why is he expecting things to hurt?

Chris sighs against the side of his neck. Sebastian's relaxation vanishes, he could never say why, but he tries to fight his way out of Chris' grip. It does him no good, of course; it's far too late. Chris holds on tighter, forces Sebastian's face around, growls, "Look at me, Sebastian. I want you to stop fighting. I want you to stop worrying. I want you to want this."

Each sentence is a command, and Chris is in his head. Chris is in his blood. Chris is already so far inside Sebastian doesn't think he'll ever get him out, though he's ready to beg. But then he looks at Chris, because Chris commanded it. He stops fighting. He stops worrying. He wants...he wants....

He wants Chris in his head. He wants Chris in his blood. He wants Chris inside, so far, so deep. But he wants inside Chris too, and it hits him that he's there. He's been there since Chris invited him into this hotel room and bit him--before that. He's been there since Chris first looked at him and _wanted_.

He lets his eyes go heavy-lidded and bites his lower lip as he stretches out beneath Chris and lifts his chin. He sees Chris' eyes drop to his exposed throat before flashing back up to his face and he smiles as he asks, "Which of us begs now? I forget."


End file.
